Karenanya
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Sasuke vo'p/Aku melihat ke siswi itu dan tersenyum tipis. Dia pun membalas senyuman ku sama tipisnya namun mata emeraldnya itu redup seolah-olah dia sedang menyimpan kesedihan yang ia pendam. Dan mulai disinilah aku merasa tertarik dengan seseorang.../for 'SasuSaku Fanday'/RnR?


Kehidupan ku ini biasa saja tidak ada yang menarik. Aku seorang laki-laki yang punya saudara banyak diantaranya punya ibu, punya ayah dan juga kakak laki-laki. Punya dua sahabat. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Mereka berdua telah menemaniku sejak TK hingga SMA. Aku dan keluarga ku adalah orang yang berkecukupan malah lebih cukup dari biasanya atau bisa disebut aku ini orang berada.

Selama ini, aku tidak menemukan seorang yang menarik perhatianku. Semua orang itu sama buat ku. Tapi, semua itu berubah saat aku masuk SMA dan aku bertemu dengan dia yang begitu mempesona di mataku. Dia yang sukses menarik perhatianku dan bahkan memikat hatiku.

**Karena nya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Pairings : Sasuke U & Sakura H**

**Warning : AU, OOC, KEMUNGKINAN ADA TYPO(s), DLL.**

Sinar mentari tampak telah muncul perlahan-lahan, tanda pagi hari telah tiba. Aku telah siap dengan baju seragam sekolah dan buku yang sudah disiapkan di tas sekolah ku dan kamar tidur yang telah rapi di bereskan oleh pembantu di rumah. Aku berjalan ke ruang dimana ada meja makan dan disana sudah ada ibu juga kakak. Ayah ku tidak ada karena ada tugas yang mengharuskan dia untuk keluar kota. "_Ohayou_, Sasuke." ucap ibuku, Mikoto.

"_Ohayou_."

"Cepat makan ya Sasuke, Itachi." perintah ibuku pada ku dan juga kakak ku.

Kita sarapan pagi dengan tenang. Tidak ada suara karena ini sudah menjadi aturan keluarga dan tak lama kemudian sarapan kami telah habis. "Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan dua sahabat mu itu?" tanya ibuku.

"Karin dan Suigetsu? mereka baik-baik saja." ucap ku.

"Kalian bertiga itu memang sulit untuk di pisahkan ya. Sasuke, kali-kali cari teman selain mereka." ucap kakak ku, Itachi.

"Aku punya teman selain mereka kok. Teman sekelas misalnya."

"Kalau kamu punya teman selain Karin-_chan_ dan Sui-_kun_, kenapa kamu tidak mengajak mereka bermain ke rumah seperti kamu mengajak main Karin dan Sui?" tanya ibu.

"Aku gak mau sembarang orang mengajak bermain kerumah."

"Ah dasar. Ibu ingin kamu mengajak teman mu selain karin dan sui ke sini. Ibu pasti akan senang apalagi kalau kamu bawa seorang wanita dan memperkenalkan pada ibu bahwa wanita itu pacar mu. Ibu sungguh akan berterimakasih kepada anak itu yang telah meluluhkan hati anak ibu ini." ucap ibu antusias.

"Aku belum menemukan orang yang menarik perhatian ku seperti itu bu."

"Apa jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Karin-_chan_?" tebak Itachi-_nii_.

"Aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat."

"Kenapa tidak suka cinta saja? ibu setuju-setuju saja kamu sama Karin asalkan kalian saling mencintai." ucap ibu.

"Aku tidak ingin merubah hubungan ku dengan Karin. Dan lagian aku gak cinta sama karin. Dan ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah, _nii-chan_." ucap ku.

Hah mereka itu selalu saja penasaran dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatian ku. Setelah pamit kepada ibu, kami berdua langsung naik mobil yang biasa mengantar dan menjemput kami ke sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk sampai di sekolah, kini aku turun dari mobil dan berpisah dengan Itachi. Setelah mengganti sepatu ku dengan sepatu khusus di sekolah, aku berjalan menuju kelas ku dengan santai. Banyak yang menatap kagum kearahku. Tapi biarlah aku gak peduli.

Saat aku sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang siswi berjalan sembari membawa banyak buku itu dengan oleng. Dan buku-buku itu pun jatuh karena kurang keseimbangan membawa semua buku itu. Dan dia langsung memungut buku itu. Orang-orang yang melewati kearahnya pun tidak ada yang membantunya. Seolah-olah dia itu tidak ada. Namun, ada seorang yang sadar dengan kehadirannya. Bukan nya menolong, dia malah marah-marah padanya. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang yang memarahi siswi itu. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan benar orang yang sedang memarahi siswi itu orang yang ku kenal. Karin. "Kamu itu bagaimana sih?! Bawa buku aja gak benar. Hah dasar! Cepat bawa ke kelas sekarang juga!" ucap Karin kesal.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya ku tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung membantu siswi itu memungut buku-buku itu. Setelah itu aku berikan kepada dia. "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kamu bantu dia sih? gak ada gunanya tau." omel Karin pada ku.

"Kasihan dia. Dia teman sekelas mu?" tanya ku pada karin.

"I-iya. Ingat ya Sasuke, teman sekelas saja. Aku gak mau punya teman kaya dia." ucap Karin sembari menyidekapkan tangan nya didadanya.

ku lihat siswi itu menundukan kepalanya sembari membawa tumpukan buku itu. Kasihan juga. Entah kenapa aku malah membawa semua buku itu dari tangan nya. Ku lihat dia sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan ku yang tiba-tiba ini. Begitu juga dengan Karin. "Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa malah jadi kamu yang bawa buku-buku itu? Dan lagian kita kan beda kelas." ucap Karin.

"Gak salah kan bantu orang? Aku merasa kasihan dengan nya. Nanti kamu kasih dia sesuatu atau apalah karena telah membawa buku sebanyak ini." perintah ku pada Karin yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan menolak!" ucap ku tegas saat Karin akan mengelak ucapan ku tadi.

Aku melihat ke siswi itu dan tersenyum tipis. Dia pun membalas senyuman ku sama tipisnya namun mata _emerald-_nya itu redup seolah-olah dia sedang menyimpan kesedihan yang ia pendam. Dan mulai disinilah aku merasa tertarik dengan seseorang...

.

.

Seharusnya ini jam belajar di kelas namun aku malah ke perpustakaan. Bolos? bukan, saat ini guru sedang mengadakan rapat jadi kita dibiarkan untuk belajar dimana saja. Aku gak yakin semua siswa siswi disini belajar sesuai perintah guru. Aku saja ke perpustakaan bukan bermaksud belajar kok. Aku hanya ingin diam saja disini. Disini tempatnya sepi dan nyaman untuk tidur. Aku mencari-cari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur namun ada seorang yang menarik perhatian ku akhir-akhir ini sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di perpustakaan itu sembari membaca buku dengan serius.

Entah kenapa aku malah menghampiri dan duduk disamping nya. Bahkan kehadiran ku pun tidak dia sadari. Dia terlalu serius dengan buku itu. Mata emeraldnya itu tidak redup seperti ketika aku menolongnya membawa buku-buku. Matanya itu berbinar. Indah sekali. "Sepertinya kamu sangat menyukai buku ya?" ucap ku tiba-tiba.

Perkataan ku itu sukses membuat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan terkejut. "U-Uchiha_-san_." Ucap nya sedikit terkejut.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Disini Uchiha bukan cuma aku saja. Ada kakak ku sekolah disini."

"Baiklah, S-Sasuke" Ucapnya.

Hening terjadi diantara kita sampai dia mempertanyakan sesuatu padaku. "Kenapa, anda datang kemari?" tanya nya sopan.

"Aku ingin cari tempat yang sepi dan nyaman untuk istirahat." Ucapku.

"Oh begitu."

"Kenapa kamu suka buku?" tanya ku padanya.

Dia menatapku sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya dan menatap buku itu penuh dengan kekaguman. Matanya itu, aku suka sekali melihat matanya ketika melihat buku-buku itu. "Aku suka buku karena kalau aku kurang ilmu aku tidak akan dapat beasiswa di sekolah ini. Dan emang aku menyukai buku sejak aku kecil." Ucapnya sembari menatap buku itu dengan tatapan kagum.

Beasiswa? Jadi dia itu murid khusus ya? di sekolah ini orang yang mendapat beasiswa itu rata-rata bukan orang berada dan selalu disebut murid khusus. "Dan juga, kalau aku tidak dapat beasiswa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah ku disini. Dan aku tidak mau merepotkan paman juga bibi ku." lanjutnya.

Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Orang lain berusaha belajar untuk mempertahankan kepintaran dan beasiswa. Lah aku? tidak bersyukur sama sekali atas apa yang telah tuhan berikan padaku dan aku malah malas-malasan disaat seperti ini. Aku langsung mengambil buku pelajaran disana dan mulai membaca buku itu. "Katanya, anda ingin istirahat?" tanya nya.

"Bersikap biasalah pada ku, jangan formal. kita seusia. Aku merasa semangat ingin belajar saja." ucapku.

Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya namun dia tersenyum kepada ku. Senyuman nya kali ini tidak seperti saat aku dan dia pertama bertemu. Dia tersenyum agak lebar dan matanya tidak redup seperti dulu. Entah kenapa hati ku tenang dan senang melihat senyuman dan tatapan nya itu. Aku membalas senyuman nya itu. Aku semakin tertarik dengan nya...

.

.

Biasanya kalau sedang istirahat di sekolah, aku selalu istirahat bareng dengan Karin dan juga Suigetsu. Walaupun Karin tidak sekelas dengan ku dan Suigetsu, tapi dia bisa istirahat dengan kita berdua. Kita selalu beristirahat di kantin. Dan sekarang kita sedang makan bersama. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin menghabiskan makanan ku ini dan ku diam kan saja. "Sasuke, kenapa tidak habis?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa." ucap ku singkat.

Kulihat pandangan disekitar kantin dan ku temukan dia, murid khusus itu sedang mengobrol dengan ibu kantin dan ibu kantin itu memberi sendok kepadanya lalu dia pergi dari kantin itu dengan cepat. Banyak sekali orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Bahkan Karin pun menatap nya dengan tatapan merendahkan juga. Ku lihat matanya itu kembali redup tidak seperti saat kita bertemu di perpustakaan. "Murid khusus itu teman sekelas mu kan Karin?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Iya. Tapi semua nganggap dia tidak ada. Kalau dianggap juga mungkin hanya sebagai pesuruh aja." Ucap Karin.

"Kasihan banget di perlakukan begitu. Tapi bodo ah." Ucap Suigetsu bodo amat.

Aku masih memerhatikan dia yang lama kelamaan mulai menjauhi area kantin. Dan entah kenapa aku malah berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti murid khusus itu. Ku hiraukan teriakan Karin yang menyuruhku untuk kembali. Kulihat dia membawa sebuah _bento_ yang di bungkus oleh kain. Dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Atap sekolah ini adalah tempat yang paling sepi di sekolah. Tempatnya nyaman, namun jarang ada yang kesana. Kalau ada yang kesana mungkin mereka lagi pacaran atau malas-malasan. Murid khusus itu duduk di dekat pintu menuju atap dan mulai memakan _bento_ nya itu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di hadapan nya dan menatap nya. "Kenapa kamu makan disini?" tanya ku.

Murid khusus itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut. "Aku ingin makan disini saja, Sasuke." ucapnya.

Aku duduk di samping nya dan menatap lurus kedepan. "Disini tempatnya sepi. Kenapa kau lebih suka tempat sepi dari pada ramai?" tanya ku.

Dia berhenti memakan _bento _nya dan menatap lurus juga sama seperti ku. "Aku lebih suka di tempat yang sepi karena percuma kalau di tempat ramai pun aku slalu di acuhkan." Ucap nya.

Aku menatapnya kembali dan matanya kembali redup. Mungkin dia memang punya masalah. Aku tidak tau apa masalahnya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku senang berada di dekatnya karena aku tertarik kepadanya. Entah tertarik dalam hal apa. Aku sedang mencari tau. "Kalau bekal makanan, kenapa kamu tadi ke kantin?" tanya ku.

"Aku gak bawa sendok jadinya aku minjam ke kantin."

"Kenapa gak beli makanan saja di kantin?" usul ku.

"Aku gak punya uang banyak untuk beli makanan di kantin. Mending aku buat _bento_ untuk diriku sendiri daripada menghabiskan uang untuk seminggu." Ucapnya yang tak ku mengerti.

Hening pun terjadi diantara kami dan tiba-tiba saja dia bersuara "Rasanya aneh kalau kita sering bertemu namun kamu tidak tau siapa aku. Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa memanggil ku Sakura." ucap nya yang setelah itu melanjutkan makan _bento_ nya.

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya namun aku tersenyum menatapnya yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada ku. Kami sering bertemu namun aku tidak tau namanya dan sekarang aku tau bahwa namanya itu sangat lah indah dan bagus seperti warna rambutnya yang mirip dengan bunga Sakura...

.

.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah menjadi murid kelas sebelas. Kelas baru, wali kelas baru, dan juga teman kelas baru. Aku tidak tau siapa yang akan jadi teman sekelas ku. Dan setelah sampai di kelas baru ku, aku melihat Sakura duduk di bangku paling pojok sedang membaca buku dengan serius. Aku tak menyangka bakal sekelas dengannya.

Tatapan nya saat menatap buku itu, aku suka sekali. Banyak sekali yang menyapa ku saat aku masuk kelas namun aku hanya tersenyum balik membalas sapaan mereka. Aku langsung duduk di samping Sakura dan banyak sekali orang menatap ku heran dan aneh juga terkejut. "Sasuke, kenapa kamu duduk bersama murid khusus itu?" ucap salah satu teman ku.

"Emang nya kenapa?" tanya ku.

"Dia itu tidak cocok sebangku dengan mu tau."

Aku menatap bingung teman ku itu dan ku tatap Sakura yang tatapan nya mulai redup itu dan dia menutup buku yang ia baca lalu meninggalkan kelas. Semua orang yang ada di kelas ini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia selalu ditatap seperti itu oleh semua orang. Aku langsung berdiri dari duduk ku dan aku langsung keluar dari kelas mencari Sakura. Aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang, yang aku tau bahwa tempat yang sering Sakura kunjungi itu adalah atap dan perpustakaan. Aku akan mencari nya di atap.

Aku langsung lari menuju atap dan ku lihat Sakura sedang membelakangi ku dan ku lihat pundak nya bergetar. Kenapa dengan Sakura? semakin mendekat kearahnya, semakin terdengar suara isakan tangisan. Apakah dia menangis? Aku menepuk pundaknya dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Dia menatap ke arah ku dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang mengalir tadi itu. Entah kenapa hati ku sakit melihatnya menangis. "S-Sasuke, ada apa?" ucapnya.

"Kamu menangis." Ucap ku.

Dia hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan ku. Aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. "Kamu memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan." Ucap ku.

"Kenapa kamu beda dengan yang lain, Sasuke? orang lain membenci dan menghina ku sedangkan kamu tidak, kenapa kamu beda?" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapanya itu. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapanya itu yang tiba-tiba. Aku menarik napas dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang membenci mu atau pun menghina mu. Itu orang lain bukan aku. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan mu." Ucap ku yang sukses membuat dia menatap ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah itu?" ucapnya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk dengan yakinnya. Entah kenapa dia tersenyum lebar menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti saat dia menatap buku-buku dengan kagum. "Terimakasih Sasuke. Kamu memang beda dari yang lain. Aku senang akhirnya ada seorang disini yang mau berteman dengan ku" Ucap nya senang.

Aku merasa senang sekali melihat dia tersenyum kembali. Tangan ku terangkat dan mengusap rambutnya lembut. Sakura, sekarang aku tau bahwa kamu itu kesepian. Kamu itu so kuat di hadapan teman-teman sekelas tapi nyatanya kamu malah nangis di belakang mereka. Sakura kamu memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan mu itu...

.

.

Hoam ... entah kenapa belajar di kelas saat ini sangat membosankan sekali. Ku lihat teman sebangku ku, Sakura dengan serius mendengar pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru di depan kelas. Sekali-kali dia menulis sesuatu di catatannya. Lucu sekali kamu, Sakura. "Tugas halaman 145 yang ada di buku paket kerjakan secara berkelompok. satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Kalian bebas bisa berkelompok dengan siapa saja." ucap guru itu.

Banyak sekali teman-teman sekelas untuk mengajak sekelompok dengan ku. Aku bingung harus sekelompok dengan siapa. Kulihat Sakura menghela napas dan kudengar dia bergumam "Mungkin aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian lagi."

"Aku akan sekelompok dengan Sakura." ucap ku tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat semua teman-teman sekelas yang mengajak untuk sekelompok bersama ku terkejut. "Heeeee! kok sama si murid khusus itu sih?" ucap salah satu teman sekelas ku.

"Ya aku ingin saja." ucap ku simple.

sejenak mereka semua menatap Sakura makin merendahkan dan langsung pergi dari bangku ku dengan perasaan kecewa. "Kenapa kau ingin sekelompok dengan ku?" tanya nya.

"Ingin saja." jawab ku.

Biasanya kalau ada kegiatan kerja kelompok untuk dua orang aku selalu dengan Suigetsu karena waktu itu cuma dia teman dekat ku di kelas yang ku percaya. Namun karena sekarang aku dan Suigetsu beda kelas, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya. Dan entah kenapa, aku malah memilih Sakura untuk menjadi teman sekelompok ku. "Kita kerjakan tugas ini di rumah ku" ucap ku padanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan ku barusan. Sakura kau adalah seseorang selain Karin dan Suigetsu yang ku bawa kerumah ku...

.

.

Pulang sekolah telah tiba, aku memasukkan kembali buku ku kedalam tas. Aku telah siap pulang dan menatap Sakura yang juga telah siap. Aku keluar kelas diikuti oleh nya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang, entah kenapa aku merasa semua orang menatapku heran dan ada juga yang menatap dengan tatapan merendahkan. Hah, kenapa dengan tatapan mereka itu? Ku mendengar ada seorang berkata "Kenapa si murid khusus itu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke?"

Oh ternyata karena Sakura mengikuti ku ya. Ku lihat kebelakang ku dan ada Sakura berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Dia selalu seperti itu saat orang-orang menatapnya rendah. Aku langsung menarik tangan nya dan mempercepat jalan menuju gerbang dimana mobil jemputan ku menunggu. Semua orang menatap ku terkejut karena aku tiba-tiba menarik tangan nya. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah ada di gerbang, dia menuruti ku dan aku duduk di sampingnya.

Sepanjang perjalan, Sakura hanya menatap jendela mobil melihat pemandangan sekitar. "Kau terkenal." Ucap ku tiba-tiba.

"Terkenal? Kau juga. Tapi kita terkenal dalam hal yang berbeda. Aku terkenal karena aku murid khusus dan kamu karena kamu orang berada." Ucap nya sembari menatap ku.

Matanya, matanya itu kembali meredup. Aku tidak suka dengan tatapan matanya yang redup itu. "Mata mu..." ucap ku yang membuat dia menatap ku bingung. "Mata mu, aku tidak suka melihat mata mu redup saat kamu di tatap rendah oleh siswa siswi di sekolah. Sebenarnya mata mu itu indah sekali, Sakura. Apalagi kalau kamu sedang menatap buku, aku suka sekali" Ucap ku jujur padanya.

Dia menatap ku sedikit tidak percaya. Hening terjadi diantara kami, aku tidak tau harus ngomong apalagi jadi aku menunggu respon nya. "Terus, apa mau mu Sasuke?" tanya nya padaku.

"Aku ingin mata mu tidak meredup terus." Ucap ku menatapnya serius.

Sakura terdiam namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis menatap ku. "Aku tidak yakin akan mengabulkan permintaan mu itu." ucap nya.

Syukurlah matanya sudah tidak meredup lagi. Dia menatap ku dengan tatapannya yang indah itu. Sungguh, aku ingin tatapan Sakura seperti itu terus...

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan rumah. Aku juga Sakura turun dari mobil. Sakura menatap rumah ku ini dengan tatapan kagum. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kusuruh dia untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan kami mulai kerja kelompok selama satu jam. Tidak terasa, kami telah selesai mengerjakan kerja kelompok ini. Tiba-tiba saja ibu ku, Uchiha Mikoto datang menghampiri ku dan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ibu kira, kamu sedang bersama Karin ternyata bukan ya. Ah~ akhirnya Sasuke membawa seorang selain Karin dan Suigetsu ke rumah." Ucap ibu ku senang.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya ibu ku pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Nama yang bagus, pas dengan mu. Hihi..." respon ibu ku.

Dan selanjutnya yang kudengar ibu menanyakan dimana Sakura tinggal, sejak kapan berteman dengan ku dan seputar Sakura lah. Tiba-tiba saja dia bertanya sesuatu yang sukses membuat ku dan Sakura terkejut "Kamu, pacar Sasuke?"

"B-bukan kok." Ucap nya dan kulihat wajah nya tampak bersemu begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari ibu ku.

Entah kenapa wajah ku terasa memanas. "Lalu apa hubungan kalian? padahal ibu harap kamu itu pacar Sasuke." ucap ibu yang agak kecewa bahwa Sakura ternyata bukan pacar ku.

"Mungkin, sekarang dia itu sahabatku." Ucap ku.

Ku lihat Sakura tersenyum kepada ibu ku menyetujui ucapan ku. Ibu ku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan ku tadi. Entah kenapa aku malah berkata seperti itu. Siapa tau aja, besok atau kapan aku dan dia bukan seorang sahabat lagi...

"Sakura, tunggu dulu ya disini." ucap ibu ku.

Ibu ku langsung pergi dari hadapan ku dan ku lihat Sakura seperti senang sekali bertemu dengan ibu ku. "Ibumu, cantik ya dan baik lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Aku mengangguk merespon ucapannya. "Senangnya masih memiliki seorang ibu." Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja matanya itu kembali meredup seolah-olah dia itu memendam kesedihan. Aku tidak tau banyak tentangnya, dia orang nya agak tertutup.

Namun dia langsung mengalihkan tatapan nya dari ku. Dan tidak lama kemudian ibu ku datang sembari membawa ikat rambut, jepitan rambut dan juga sisir. Oh jadi itu, pasti setelah itu dia langsung menghampiri Sakura dan berkata pada Sakura "Bolehkah ibu merapihkan rambut mu itu? gak apa-apakan?" pinta ibu ku.

Sakura langsung tersenyum menatap ibu dan mempersilahkan ibu ku untuk merapihkan rambutnya. Itu emang kebiasaan ibu ku kalau aku bawa teman perempuan ku. Karena teman perempuan yang sering ku ajak ke rumah yaitu Karin, pasti ibu slalu merapihkan rambut karin. Ibu memang menyukai kegiatan seperti itu. Katanya, menyenangkan sekali. Aku hanya melihat Sakura yang diam di depan ku yang sedang tersenyum senang entah kenapa, dan ibu ku yang dengan senangnya merapihkan rambut Sakura.

Rambut Sakura diikat ekor kuda, dan dipasang jepitan rambut. _Simple_, namun lucu dan pas untuk Sakura. Tampak Sakura begitu mempesona dimataku. "Bagaimana Sasuke? cantik kan Sakura?" ucap Ibu ku.

Aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terpesona hanya menganggukkan kepala ku merespon ucapan ibu ku. Tampak ibu ku bersorak melihat respon ku ini dan dia berkata pada sakura untuk selalu merapihkan rambutnya seperti ini terus. Sakura hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

Ku lihat Sakura menatap ku dan tersenyum malu-malu dan wajah nya memarah. Entah kenapa hati ku senang dan tenang saat melihatnya tersenyum kepada ku. Apakah ini yang namanya ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis? Entahlah, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Kini aku tau, bahwa kamu itu cantik sekali...

.

.

Sejak kelas dua belas, aku lebih sering bersama Sakura daripada yang lain nya. Entahlah, aku merasa malas untuk berdekatan dengan teman sekelas lain nya selain Sakura. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan Sakura. Dan sekarang aku dan dia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun saat di jalan, aku melihat Karin berjalan ke arah sini. "Benar ternyata kata teman-teman sekelas mu, ternyata kamu dekat dengan si murid khusus ini." ucap Karin sembari menatap Sakura rendah.

Ku lihat Sakura yang berdiri di samping ku itu menundukkan kepalanya. Namun ku lihat matanya yang sekarang tidak redup lagi saat di tatap rendah oleh orang-orang, dia berusaha untuk kuat. Aku yakin, kamu pasti kuat menghadapi masalah yang menghadang mu. "Emang, kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Sakura?" tanya ku.

"Kamu gak tau ya, si Sakura ini anak miskin, anak yatim piatu, dan masuk ke sekolah ini aja kebetulan aja dapat beasiswa. Dia itu gak _level_ tau sama kamu." Ucap Karin yang sukses membuat ku terkejut bukan main.

J-jadi Sakura di jauhi dan di benci teman-teman itu karena status sosial nya yang berbeda?! Kenapa selama ini Sakura tidak bercerita kepada ku?! Ku lihat Sakura masih berdiri disana dan tangan nya mengepal seperti menahan sesuatu. "Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang. Aku dan Suigetsu akan main ke rumah mu." ucap Karin menarik ku yang masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Aku hanya pasrah saja di tarik oleh Karin. Ku lihat Sakura masih menunduk dan entah kenapa pundak nya bergetar. Ku rasa Sakura menangis. Kini sekarang aku tau masalah apa yang Sakura hadapi. Kenapa dia tidak menceritakan semua masalah nya padaku? Apakah dia belum mempercayaiku?

.

.

Aku ingin memastikan ucapan Karin kemarin itu, aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelas dan ku lihat di pojok kelas ada sakura sedang duduk di bangku nya sembari membaca buku. Semenjak ku ajak dia kerja kelompok di rumah ku dan bertemu dengan ibu, rambut Sakura yang semula selalu di uraikan sekarang jadi slalu di ikat ekor kuda. Aku duduk di samping nya dan menatap nya "Sakura, kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan kehidupan ku pada mu?" tanya ku pada Sakura.

Ku lihat tangan Sakura yang memegang buku semakin erat memegang buku itu hingga lecek. Sakura langsung berdiri yang membuat ku bingung dan dia langsung keluar dari kelas. Hey! aku minta jawaban dari pertanyaan ku ini bukan seperti itu! Aku berjalan mengikutinya dan sudah kuduga dia pasti berjalan menuju atap. Setelah sampai atap dia berhenti "Aku tau kamu mengikuti ku Sasuke" ucap nya.

Aku diam tidak merespon ucapan nya itu. dan aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di depan nya yang sedang menundukan kepala. "Jadi, kenapa kamu lari saat aku bertanya?" tanya ku.

Sakura masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Aku akan menunggu nya sampai dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku "Apakah kamu tidak percaya kepada ku?" tanya ku dan sukses membuat dia mendongkan kepalanya dan menatap ku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"I-itu tidak benar. Aku percaya pada mu Sasuke. Aku sangat jahat bila aku masih tidak percaya pada mu yang selama ini telah baik pada ku." ucap nya.

"Lantas, apa yang telah membuat mu tidak menceritakan masalah mu itu?"

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap ku dengan tatapan redup itu lagi. "Aku... aku takut kamu akan menjauhi ku setelah tau bahwa aku ini anak miskin yang diasuh oleh paman dan bibi ku karena aku anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi setelah aku mendapatkan seorang teman seperti mu Sasuke..." ucap nya yang tiba-tiba saja dia menangis.

Entah kenapa hati ku sakit sekali mendengar ucapan nya itu. Ada perasaan aku ingin melindungi nya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh ku bergerak ke arah nya dan ku peluk dia dengan erat. Tubuh ku seperti bergerak sendiri. Sakura diam tidak merespon pelukan ku ini namun tidak lama kemudian dia membalas pelukan ku dan menangis di dekapan ku.

Dia mencurahkah semua isi hatinya pada ku bahwa sebenarnya dia masuk ke sekolah ini untuk jaminan masa depannya dan tidak mau merepotkan paman dan juga bibinya sehingga dia mengambil beasiswa yang ditawarkan sekolah, dia ingin punya teman di sekolah ini namun yang ada teman-teman sekelasnya malah membenci dan slalu menatap rendah kepadanya. Ck, aku rasa aku ingin sekali melenyapkan semua teman-teman yang telah melukai hatinya padahal dia itu tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dari Sakura dan ku pegang kedua pundaknya lembut dan menatap matanya dengan serius. "Sakura, sudah aku bilang aku ini tidak sama seperti yang lain. Aku tidak peduli apa kekurangan dan kelebihan mu itu, aku pasti akan menerima semua itu." ucap ku sembari menghapus air matanya itu.

Sakura yang masih menangis menatap ku tidak yakin. "Percayalah pada ku. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, tunggulah 5 tahun lagi aku pasti akan membuat mu bahagia dan membuat mu menyandang nama Uchiha." Ucap ku tiba-tiba.

Sakura langsung menatap ku bingung. "A-apa maksud mu?" ucap nya.

Aku saja bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saja berkata seperti itu. Kalau saja disini ada lubang besar, aku pasti akan masuk ke dalam sana. Aku terdiam mencari jawaban maksud perkataan ku tadi dan aku menghela napas dan menatap Sakura serius. "Ma-maksud ku, aku pasti akan melamar mu menjadi istri ku. Setelah aku lulus SMA dan Kuliah tentunya." Ucap ku malu dan ku alihkan tatapan ku pada yang lain. Asalkan jangan ke mata Sakura.

Entah kenapa suasana diantara kami menjadi canggung seperti ini. Posisi ku yang kurang enak karena aku masih memegang pundak Sakura dan jarak kami mungkin cuma tiga puluh senti. "Benarkah?" ucap nya memastikan perkataan ku tadi.

Aku menatap mata Sakura kembali dan tatapan nya itu memastikan bahwa aku ini benar atau bohong atas ucapan ku itu. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengakui perasaan ku ini. "Iya. Aku mencintai mu Sakura." ucap ku jujur dan juga tulus.

Ku lihat wajah Sakura bersemu namun dia tersenyum dan menatap ku dengan tatapan bahagia. Tiba-tiba saja dia menangis kembali namun sekarang sembari tersenyum. "Aku juga, Sasuke." ucap nya.

Ucapan nya itu sukses membuat ku tersenyum senang juga. Aku merasa bahwa aku ini seorang laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini. Sakura, kau adalah seorang wanita yang sukses menarik perhatian ku dan membuat ku jatuh hati pada mu. Kau adalah yang pertama juga terakhir bagi ku. Aku pasti akan menepati janji ku, untuk mu seorang...

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu mengalir begitu cepat, tidak terasa aku sudah menjadi seorang direktur muda dan meneruskan perusahaan keluarga bersama kakak laki-laki ku. Dan juga aku sudah menepati janji ku padanya. Aku hidup bahagia sekarang bersamanya. Aku telah membuat nya menyandang nama Uchiha setelah aku menjadi seorang direktur. Dan sekarang dia tidak seperti dulu slalu menyendiri dan selalu di pandang rendah. Dia sekarang dicintai oleh orang-orang. Dan tatapan nya itu, sekarang tidak ada lagi tatapan redup dari matanya. Bahkan, Karin pun sekarang berteman dengan nya.

Ku lihat dirinya sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah kami. Ku menghampiri nya dan langsung duduk di samping nya. "Sasuke, sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya nya.

"Hn? Sejak tadi mungkin." Ucap ku asal.

Dia langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak ku. Ku lihat dia dari samping betapa cantik nya dia apalagi sekarang dia sedang mengandung calon buah hati kami. Kehidupan ku hampir sempurna kan? "Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu saat kita di SMA." Ucap nya.

"Kamu sering mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada ku sampai ku bosan mendengarnya, Sakura. Aku juga senang." Ucap ku.

"Hihi... kamu memang orang yang terlalu baik Sasuke makanya aku terlalu mencintai mu."

"Kamu juga seorang yang membuat menarik perhatian ku dan makanya aku juga terlalu mencintai mu." balas ku.

Sakura, karena mu aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatian ku bahkan aku menemukan jodoh yaitu kamu. Karena mu juga, kehidupan ku yang dulu biasa-biasa saja menjadi berwarna. Aku akan selalu mencintai mu selama-selamanya.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Selamat hari jadi SasuSaku ya yohhoho ^0^

Whehehe ceritanya gaje ya? oke sip, emang aneh :(

Maaf ya kalau gaje da itu cerita teh buat nya saat-saat ada waktu ditengah-tengah sibuk nya kelas 9. Ceritanya ingin ngeramein SasuSaku fanday ini walau sesibuk apapun:)

Sebenarnya, saya bingung judul nya itu cocok gak sih sama ceritanya? Kalau gak cocok bisa ngasih usul judul apa yang bagus buat cerita ku yang gaje dan aneh ini?._.

Terimakasih ya udah baca fict ku yang gaje bin aneh dan kepanjangan. Minat kasih kritik, saran dan komentar? Kalau minta di review ya hehe :D


End file.
